19 Years Later Continued
by laneykin
Summary: This takes place right after the last chapter in Deathly Hallows, 19 years later. Some mild spoilers ahead!


-1Next Generation Weasleys

Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_ Ok you know the deal, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books. I do however take credit for Bill's children minus Victoire, Charlie's wife and children, Percy's wife and children, George's wife and children and Harry and Ginny's youngest son!

_**A/N: **_Ok this takes place straight after the epilogue in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The first chapter is very short and here is a list of all of the characters and the children's ages. I made up the children myself.

Bill and Fleur- Victoire-17, Alastar-15, Luc-12, Amélie-7, Zac-3.

Charlie and Sarah- Christopher-15, Alicia-14, Patrick-6.

Percy and Vanessa- Tara-13, Emmeline-11.

George and Rachael- Fred-7, Jamie and Robbie-4.

Ron and Hermione- Rosie-11, Hugo-9, Michael-5.

Ginny and Harry- James-12, Albus-11, Lily-9, Cedric-2.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry walked over to talk to Teddy and Ginny pushed her two year old Cedric's pram over to where Bill was standing holding his three year old son Zac.

"Hey you never told me Victoire was dating Teddy"

"Well they kept it very quiet. I only found out a week or two ago when I caught them together in Victoire's room . Apparently he had been visiting a lot since he passed his apparition test. Luc knew about it but Victoire threatened to hex him if he told anybody!"

"So how long have they been together?"

"Victoire swears its only a month but Luc said he caught them together at least two months ago"

Ginny laughed.

"How do you feel about them dating?"

"I don't mind but they're not allowed in Victoire's room"

"Oh come on when you were her age you had plenty of girls in your room"

"Yeah I remember which is exactly why they aren't allowed, Fleur agrees"

"Where is Fleur?"

"Oh her and Amélie are gone to visit Fleur's parents for the week so it's just me and Zac"

"Well in that case you should come round to ours for dinner tonight"

"What's the occasion?"

"None but I've tasted your cooking and I wouldn't wish that on poor Zac"

"I'm not that bad"

"Yeah well you should come anyway. George and Rachael are coming over too"

"Is he bringing the terror twins?"

"Ha-ha. Yeah and Fred too. So are you going to come?"

"What do you think Zac?" Bill said look at Zac.

"Yeah" Zac said with a big smile on his face

""Great we'll have loads of fun" Ginny said uncertainly

"If the four of them don't tear your house down that is!"

"Nothing were not used to with James and Albus running around the place"

"I know how you feel. Victoire, Al and Luc are always at each others throats. We weren't that bad as kids were we?"

"Well I wasn't but you and the lads were"

"Hey you weren't exactly little Miss Perfect you know"

"Yeah well I never got caught!"

"And when you did you blamed us!"

Bill and Ginny laughed.

"Hello Bill" said Harry who came over to join them, Lily walking along beside him.

"Hey Harry"

"Where's Teddy gone?" Ginny asked

"He had to go to work" Harry replied

"Hi Zac" Lily said waving at her little cousin

"Zac aren't you going to say hi?" Bill asked

"No" Zac said burying his head in Bill's shoulder shyly.

"He's just shy" Bill said

"Well we better get going" Harry said

"Yeah if Cedric wakes up and his dinner isn't ready for him he will scream the place down" Ginny said

"Yeah and I better put Zac down for a nap before he gets cranky" Bill said

"Nooooooo. No nap, no nap, no nap" Zac screamed

"Looks like its too late" Ginny said

"No nap" Zac said crying

"Ok ok you don't have to have a nap Zac" Bill said

"Pwomise?"

"Yeah I promise"

"Pushover" laughed Ginny

"Anything for a quiet life" Bill said

"Well we'll see you two later"

"Yeah we'll be out around six that ok?"

"Yeah perfect"

Bill walked back towards platforms nine and ten and Ginny, Harry and Lily could hear Zac in the distance saying "I don't need a nap Daddy, I'm a big boy like Al"

A/N: Ok thanks for reading and I hope you like it. I haven't got any more to this story but if enough people like it and want me to continue I gladly will! Please review…


End file.
